Analysis of genomic and protein information requires a state-of-the-art facility that provides service, expertise and access to modern instrumentation. To address these needs, we have consolidated various technologies under the umbrella of the Genomics-Proteomics Facility (GPF). This facility provides access to methods and instrumentation for the qualitative and quantitative analysis of both DNA and protein. This facility includes components to allow high throughput, fluorescent-based DNA sequencing, "real time PCR-based" sequence detection and quantification, and the capacity to perform microarray analysis using both custom and commercial platforms. In the last three years, we have taken advantage of new technologies in this area through the purchase required for the generation and analysis of cDNA microarray experiments. In this proposal, we propose to continue this modernization with the procurement of a capillary-based DNA sequencer. The goal of this shared service is to provide researchers in the Center with access to state-of-the- art, well maintained analytical instruments and training in their use. In most cases, individual investigators are responsible for sample preparation and, in the case of PCR-based sequence detection, the operation of the instrument.